Он всё равно не любит
by vulpecula123
Summary: Самоя сильная приграда это ты сам... Эд влюблён в Роя, а Рой в Эда но смогут ли они приодолеть собственые убежденея?
1. Рой Мустанг

Часть 1 Рой Мустанг

_Ну вот, опять Стальной вернулся раненым. Он хоть раз не может не лесть на ражон?_

Мустанг устало вздохнул. Что взять с ребёнка, тем более есле на него не дейсвывали даже яростные поученея полковника. У Роя на леце вылезла ухмылкаю

– Как в тебя вобще получается попасть, при твоём-то росте?

– Скотина! Ты только-что назвал меня букашкой, которую и под електроным микроскопом не разлечить?!

– Я ничего такого не говорил – улыбнулся полковник.

Ему нравелось выводить из себя Эда и видеть его взбешёным. Но ешё больше ему хотелось прежать Эда к груди и не отпускать, зделать всё возможное чтобы этот вспыльчевый ребёнок был сшастлив.

_Вот именно РЕ-БЁ-НОК! Мне нельзя так привязыватся к нему!_

– Дебил!

– Коротышка

– Балбес!

Рой нечего не успел на это ответить, так как в дверь постучали.

– Входите! – рявкнул полковник.

В кабенет зашла Хоукай с огромной стопкой бумаг, которую быстро скинула на стол Мустанга и развернулась к перепераюшемся алхимекам.

– Хватет орать на весь штаб, вы не на базаре. А вам, полковник – она стрельнула в него смертельным взглядом – сегодня надо законьчеть бумажную работу.

Рой пробурчал себе что-то под нос, а когда Риза уже ушла достал из завала на своём столе тонкую папку и протянул её Эду.

– Твоё новое задание, Стальной – пояснил полковник и, помедлив, добавел – И... ненадо взрывать пол города, больше ты от этого казатся не будеш

Перед тем как старший Элрик мог опять взорватся он был благополучно выставлен за дверь всё тем-же Мустангом.

_Ну и зачем я его опять дразню, знаю-же, что он взводется в считаные секунды! Должно быть мне просто слишком нравется играть с огнём..._

Полковник вздохнул и подошёл к окну. Он не любил обманывать самого себя, но и признать свои чувства к мелкому, невоспитаному пацану не мог.

Мустанг развернулся и уселся за рабочей стол. Надо было разгребсти дела, ведь вечером у него было сведание с умной и вспыльчевой блондинкой. К всеобшему удевлению они уже встречались окола месеца и вроде не соберались растоватся.

_Только жаль, что глаза у неё не медово-золотистые_

Рой попытался сосредоточится на работе, но мысли сами переходили к юному алхимику, к его светяшемися решимостью глазам и согреваюшей сердце улыбке.

– Эд...

Мустанг покачал головой. _Так не может больше продолжатся! _Полковник устало отпустил голову в руки и решил как можно скорее растатся с девушкой, так похожей на Стального.

_Зачем травить душу раздумями об отношениях с человеком, который не точто не любит – ненавидетъ меня?_


	2. Эдвард Элрик

Часть 2 Эдвард Элрик

–Ненадо взрывать пол города, больше ты от этого казатся не будеш – сехидничал Полковник, с явной целью разозлить Эдварда, и сразу же выставил того за дверь. Это Эдварда разозлило ещё больше и он всерёз подумывал разнести кабинет начальства. И вот в таком задумчивом состаянии его нашёл брат.

–Братик не делай ничего необдуманого!

–Ал! Не... Не знаю о чём ты, я бы никогда бы не стал взрывать кабинет Мустанга... Хе... Да

Было бы у Ала человеческое тело на его лице обязательно бы появилась скептика, а так ему пришлось обоятись одним укоризнительным – Бра-ат... Ну что он тебе такого сделал?

–Ничего, всё как обычно – буркнул Эдвард

_Абсолютно как всегда! Похоже он в упор не видет что мне уже не 12! А может я сам виноват..._

–Братик, с тобой всё в порядке? Ты сегодня какой-то задумчивый

–Ты намекаеш, что я дурак? – в шутку разозлился Эд, но Альфонз остовался серёзным

–В последнее время ты ведёш себя страно... Брат у тебя что-то случилось?

–Нет, всё в порядке – ответел старший с широкой лыбой на лице.

–Не ври мне! Я же знаю, что что-то не так!

Эдвард вздохнул –Ал я что так сильно похож на ребёнка?

Он посмотрел на брата с тоской в глазах, а тот отвечал ему недоумёным взглядом.

–Я знаю, что у меня рост не ахти, на это же не повод вести себя со мной, как с маленьким, непонятливым ребёнком!

–Ну-у, ты ещё и вспыльчевый и часто делаеш вещи чисто на зло, хотя бы тому-же Мустангу.

Старший Элрик отмахнулся от брата и глубоко вздохнул. Он понемал, что Альфонз в принципе прав, но...

_Рой ни капли не лучше! Злит меня постоянно шутками о моём росте и смотрет на меня этими проникновеными, чёрными глазами что аж муражки по коже бегают, _думал Эдвард и опять вздохнул. Пока он ветал в облаках Альфонз успел прочетать задание и наблюдал за братом, и даже догадался, что его брат влюблён. Но он решил, что Эдвард наконец осознал свои чувства к Уинри и думал заехать к родным после задания. А Эдвард в свою очередь, совершенно не обрашая внимания на младшего брата, блуждал в мечтах, мечтах о чёрных глазах, смотряших прямо в душу, не менее чёрных, мягких волосах и о неповторимой ухмылки.

_Чёрт, похоже я действительно влюбился в этого гада!_

С его губ снова сорвался с его губ. Всё чего он сейчас хотел, побежать к полковнику и признатся ему в любви.

_Почему единственое что ты не можеш во мне прочесть это моя к тебе любовь? Потомучто не хочеш?_

–Ал, пошли быстрее а то на поезд опоздаем!

_У меня есть дела по важнее Мустанга. Я должен вернуть нам прежнее тела, а сохнуть по этой ехидной геене не к чему не преведёт, ведь он меня не любит..._


End file.
